


Her Fingers in Her Hair

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is 18+, Pretty gen but shippy if you squint, VLD Rare Pair Week, VLD Rare Pair Week Day 1-Past/Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Allura, Pidge, and a moment of peace.





	

“I’m so glad you decided to grow you hair out,” Allura murmured as her dexterous fingers wove Pidge’s honey brown hair into a braid. The two young women were lounging on Allura’s large, comfy bed, relaxing after a long day of training and returning rescued prisoners to their home planets. They’d yet to find the Holts, even after four years, but Pidge refused to give up hope. With every prison break, she gained new information about the whereabouts of her father, and with every planet, the hope of finding her brother bartering with tradesmen became more focused. 

Pidge’s hair had finally reached the length it was in the picture of her brother she carried around, and Allura delighted in playing with it when they were alone. “I never got to play with children my age,” she’d said when Pidge asked about her fascination, “so I only had my own hair to play with, and it’s much less fun when you can’t see what you’re doing. Do you mind terribly?” And the princess had pouted and Pidge had caved.

(She still couldn’t be convinced to wear the poofy dresses Allura tried to dress her in. She didn’t mind dresses on principle, but it was harder to move around in them than in her shorts, and time was, very frequently,  _ not _ on her side when it came to getting into her Paladin armor, since she had to run to a separate room to change while the boys could strip wherever they wanted.)

“It’s a pain in the ass sometimes,” Pidge said in response, blowing a short strand of curls away from her face in the same breath. “It’s so frizzy and hard to manage, which makes literally no sense but whatever. Next time we find that mall, I need to swing by that Earth store and see if they have any good shampoo for it.”

Allura hummed and continued her work. The braid was, as always, pretty sloppy, since the only two hairstyles she ever wore on herself were her half-up one and the bun she wore with her armor, but she was getting better. Soon it would look better than the lopsided ponytail Pidge would wrench it into without a brush or a mirror. “I think it’s beautiful.”

She watched as the tips of Pidge’s pale ears turned red and felt a sense of accomplishment. 


End file.
